My One and Only You
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: Chuck smiled warmly and said, "Thanks for taking a chance on me."    "Oh, you're wrong, sweetie. I didn't take a chance, I took a step." She replied matter-of-factly.


T'was the day of Tuesday when I asked one birdette *****cough***** Seajay28 *cough***** what she would want as a birthday gift from me (something humanly possible, of course). I was expecting the moon or a planet named after her but she went for the kill, she wanted me to write a story. So sfx: drumroll…. Here I am. There you are. And it's Seajay28's birthday!

Disclaimer: This song goes out to you. It's entitled, "Your Song". And I don't own Chuck, coz if I did, I wouldn't be writing. I would be sitting around laughing at you guys freak out over Chuck and Sarah while I know what's gonna happen.

* * *

It was a cold night in California but Sarah Walker felt warm—extremely warm. She didn't know if it was from the heater, the atmosphere from the candlelight dinner, the ring on her finger or maybe the company-but she realized that she didn't care. She's happy. And nothing compares.

They were lounging in the carpet in their living room and watching a movie while the coffee table was still decorated with the remains from their dinner. Chuck was sitting behind her with his back leaning on the sofa with his attention to the movie but playing surreptitiously with her hair while she was leaning heavily on his chest—sneaking glances at her ring every once in a while to make sure it doesn't disappear. It sounded silly, sure—a ring can't just disappear from a heavily guarded finger—but it wasn't silly to her. She was still waiting for that moment where everything comes crashing down. As if on cue, Chuck hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head. Snuggling closer to him, she looked up at him with love shining in her eyes.

"Chuck, when did you know you love me?"

Not minding the change of topic, he looked up and was wearing a look that is deep in concentration. Looking down at her, he brushed the stray hair away from her face and looked at her fondly.

"This may sound cheesy but I think I started loving you the moment I saw you."

**It took****  
****one look****  
****and forever lay out in front of me**

Sarah scrunched up her nose adorably in confusion. "But how could you have loved me when you didn't even know me?" She smiled teasingly and continued, "What if I was actually a secret agent sent to assassinate you?"

He gave her a deadpanned look in reply. "Very funny, Agent Walker."

She just smiled proudly. "Why, thank you. But really, how can you fall in love with someone you don't know?"

Chuck held up a finger to shush her. "Uh uh. I'm not yet done with my story." He then retracted his hand and hugged her waist. "Well, I saw you and then you smiled at me. And the rest… the rest is history."

**One smile****  
****then I die****  
****only to be revived by you****  
**

"Seriously? That's it? No "angels singing in the background" or "my whole universe walked through the Buy More doors"? She asked inquisitively as she turned around and sat down facing him.

Chuck laughed softly and held her face in her hands. "Have you ever heard of the saying: Patience is a virtue?"

"Chuck, I am anything but virtuous." She winked at him suggestively to further demonstrate her point.

Chuck coughed uncomfortably as a blush colored his cheeks.

"As I was saying, before you not-so-gently interrupted me", he gave her a look of mock disdain but she just shrugged it off.

"…I knew you were it for me. The one. My one and only. That after I got the intersect out, we'd ride off into the sunset in your Porsche and live happily ever after."

**There I was****  
****thought I had everything****  
****figured out,**

**that ****goes to show there too much I know**

**bout the way life plays out****  
**

"But you were wrong." She said softly and looked away.

"I was. And I realized that when Bryce came back and you were acting weird then I saw you kiss him." He said it softly that it was barely a whisper. He hugged her again, tightly—this time.

"Then Lou came… then Jill. And I thought that I might just get over you, that it was just wishful thinking. A petty crush, of sorts." Sarah buried her head into the place where his shoulder meets his neck and gave it a peck. To reassure him more than herself.

"But you know, Lou and Jill helped me realize something after everything. They cemented my idea of you and I-that we're forever. That despite everything that's happened and will happen, I'll always come back to you." He gently pulled her head from his shoulder and kissed her softly… lovingly.

**I**** take one step away****  
****and I find myself coming back****  
****to you****  
****my one and only****  
****one and only****  
****you…**

"Chuck, you should know. You had me at Vicki Vale." Sarah declared with her muffled voice.

Chuck laughed and said, "I knew being a nerd was advantageous."

His voice turned serious as he whispered closely in her ear. "So how about you? When did you realize that we're forever?"

Sarah held both his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye. "To be honest, I didn't believe in forever. Our forever, I mean. I've been trained to do everything, to adapt to anything thrown at me, and to deal with every single contingency situation but the Spy Manual never taught me anything about falling in love."

She let go of her hands and gestured wildly—something she learned from him. "I'm a spy. You're a civilian. We would've never worked out. I would've put you in danger. You would never be normal."

**Now I know****  
****that I've known lot of things at all****  
****except the fact that I am yours****  
****and that you are mine**

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his. "But you kept on fighting, on struggling, on making me see reason—that you were able to convince me, bit by bit, that we can work. That we could make it work. And then I decided to give you a chance. Prague."

"Sarah, you know that I did that for us, right? That I didn't mean to hurt you? That it hurt doing that to you? That I love you? Right?" Chuck asked worriedly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Relax, Chuck. I know. It was my fault. I forgot that I fell in love with an idiotically heroic guy. It took me a long time to realize that loving you will be tough. But you know what? You're worth everything."

Chuck smiled warmly and said, "Thanks for taking a chance on me."

"Oh, you're wrong, sweetie. I didn't take a chance, I took a step." She replied matter-of-factly.

**Oh,****  
****if you told me that it wouldn't be easy****  
****and Oh,****  
****I'm not one to complain**

"Well, the nerd gets the girl."

She raised one eyebrow and challengingly said, "Oh, so now that you have me I've been reduced to just a girl?"

Chuck was a brilliant man and he always knew when he was trapped. And right now, he's one bit away from it.

"A girl. The girl who owns my soul, who holds my forever in her hands and keeps my heart home wherever she goes. "

"Good save, hun. Very nice." She rewarded him with a pat in his cheek as his face transformed from a hesitant grin to a full-blown Bartowski grin.

She turned to look at him when she saw that he was looking at her from the head below.

"Hey, Sarah. Don't you think you look bigger?"

"What!" She pulled away quickly, stood up and raced towards the mirror. "Do I?" She sent him a worried glance.

He stood up and walked towards her then nodded. Standing behind her, he hugged her waist and looked at her straight in the eye through the mirror.

"You're becoming bigger and bigger and slowly becoming my world."

Chuck's smug grin slowly faded as a worried look overcame his face when he didn't get any reply.

"Sarah? Are you mad?"

Sarah broke away from his hug and took his hand… then dragged him to their bedroom.

"C'mon, Chuck! Let's check my virtues."

**I take one step away****  
****and I find myself coming back****  
****to you****  
****my one and only**  
**one and only**  
**you…**


End file.
